fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Heartfilia vs. Kain Hikaru
Lucy Heartfilia vs. Kain Hikaru is a battle fought between Fairy Tail Mage, Lucy Heartfilia, and member of The Seven Kin of Purgatory from Grimoire Heart, Kain Hikaru. Prologue Lucy figures out where the grave of Mavis Vermilion, Fairy Tail's first master, is and she tells Cana. As she is telling her, Cana figures it out and uses her Sleep Card on Lucy to make her fall sleep. She thanks Lucy, put hers next to a bush, apologizes to her, and leaves. However, Kain Hikaru finds Lucy while she is still sleeping.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 16-19 Battle As soon as he finds her, Kain raises his leg and is about to stomp on Lucy, but she wakes up and dodges it at the last second. Lucy asks him who he is and asks him where is Cana. He responds that he doesn't know but it doesn't matter since she is going to die anyway. Lucy asks herself why was she sleeping and what happened to Cana. She looks at Kain and says to herself that it doesn't matter and that she has to do something about this guy. Kain hides behind a tree and tells Lucy that glaring at him won't get her anywhere since he is one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and he is really strong. Lucy says that the strength of her opponent doesn't matter, if anyone dares to oppose her guild, she will take them on as her opponent and tells him to bring it on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 2-4 Kain says accepts and says that he will show her the powers of his Magic Ushi no Koku Mairi and takes out a voodoo doll. He tells Lucy to give him some of her hair since he needs it for him Magic to work. Kain explains that if he puts some of her hair inside Mr. Cursey, then he will be able to control her movements. Lucy tells him that hearing that doesn't make her want to give him her hair and she tells him that she thinks that he is just bluffing. Kain tells her that he will give her a demonstration, puts his hair into the doll and gives the doll to Lucy. Lucy hits the doll's head into the ground, which makes Kain's head to hit the ground too. Lucy laughs and starts playing around with the doll. Kain takes it from her and says that now he is angry and she is about to find out how cruel and merciless he can be.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 4-7 Kain sprints at Lucy with a headbut, Lucy runs away but the trees that Kain hit were destroyed. Lucy says that it isn't time for her to be playing around either and summons Taurus. Kain attacks Taurus with Dodoskoi and defeats him. Lucy is surprised and runs away while saying that Kain is stronger when he is not using his Magic and summons Sagittarius. She tells Sagittarius to aim for the legs, he shoots his arrows towards there, but Kain uses Dadasu Turn to send them all back at him. Sagittarius disappears, Lucy is falling, and Kain prepares to use Dodoskoi. In the air, Lucy summons Scorpio, who uses Sand Buster to attack Kain. Kain is uninjured and uses Dodoskoi to send Lucy and Scorpio flying. While falling, Lucy notices that the material the doll is made out of changes from iron to light, and Kain uses Shining Dodoskoi to attack her. Lucy falls, Mr. Cursey changes into cotton, Kain jumps into the air and says that this will be the finisher. In the air, the doll's material changes to iron, and Kain uses Iron Rush to fall on top of Lucy, finishing her, but Natsu appears and gives him a kick in the face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 7-15 Aftermath Natsu meets with Lucy, who he just saved, and tells her not to steal his opponent, but Ultear and Kain have also met with each other. Since now they have a new opponent, Natsu decides that they should team up like old times to take them out together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 17-20 They are about to start fighting, but Kain tells Ultear that he can take of them by himself. Natsu is unhappy about this, but Lucy says that they should be thanking them. Ultear agrees to Kain's rquest and says that she will take Zeref to master Hades and leaves. Natsu says that he won't let her get away, but Kain gets in his way and the fight begins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 2-4 References Navigation